LoveGame
by KennyEchelon
Summary: Inspired by Lady Gaga's LoveGame. Mello and Matt are bored in their Mafia hideout... what happens now?  Mello x Matt. Shounen Ai: Guy x Guy. One shot. I might continue if it's popular enough... reviews are more than welcome. I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Mello x Matt

_Love__Game_

The leather-clad blonde man lounged on the couch, slowly savouring each square of his chocolate bar. The slow cracking noise of the chocolate disturbed the calm atmosphere of the room. It was silent apart from quiet beeps being emitted from multiple computers and electronic devices. A smaller male with reddish-brown hair sat opposite him, rapidly pushing the buttons on his game console, his eyes fixated on the small screen.

Suddenly, a loud "YES!" came from the brunette, making the blonde stare at him. "Matt, do you ever stop playing that thing?" he said. "But Mello, I'm on the last level! Besides, do you ever stop eating chocolate?" Matt replied.

"Damn, you got me there..." Mello said, taking a lick of his chocolate bar.

The door opened and Mello's hand instantly flew to the handgun held in his waistband. It was withdrawn in seconds and aimed at the figure that had just entered. Sidoh, the shinigami, had just opened the door and immediately ran out when he saw the gun pointing towards him. Mello smirked and lowered his weapon; he found it amusing that he could intimidate a god of death, even if that shinigami was completely useless.

Matt lit a cigarette and puffed on it slowly as he returned to his game. Mello shoved his gun back down his pants and sat there watching him concentrate, slowly licking his chocolate bar. The smoke from Matt's cigarette filled the airspace with a slight haze, but Mello was almost certain he could see a hint of a blush.

Silence fell as Mello calmly observed the other man. Somehow, every time he looked at him, he felt like he couldn't look away. He was fascinated, absorbing every little detail, his shirt which made him look good even though it was pink, his goggles which perfectly framed his eyes, the way his eyes lit up every time he defeated an enemy on his game.

However, the thing that intrigued him the most was the way his lips pursed around his cigarette. Mello found that every time Matt smoked, his eyes would instantly be drawn to his lips; he wanted to taste them, he wanted them to be his.

After what seemed like forever, Matt broke the silence. "Why do we barely talk anymore? You used to talk to me all the time at Wammy's House... what's changed?" he whispered, his eyes still glued to his games console as if he was scared to make eye-contact.

Mello blinked. "You know... I _have_ to beat Near. I _have_ to catch Kira before he does!" he replied. "There you go again" muttered Matt "Always talking about Near, it's always Near this, Near that. I know you're rivals but it's almost like you're in love with him!" The gaming addict looked up and met Mello's eyes and the blonde saw tears building up behind the yellow tinted goggles.

Mello broke eye contact. "I can't be in love with Near" he whispered. "Why not? You don't swing that way or something?" asked Matt, now losing practically all interest in his game. Mello walked over to the other couch and sat down next to Matt.

He leant over and whispered in his ear: "I can't be in love with Near, because I'm in love with you."

Matt turned around to look at Mello and the blonde took the cigarette out of the brunette's mouth, and then crashed his lips against the other man's.

Taking advantage of Matt's surprise, Mello slipped in his tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance, the tastes of tobacco smoke and chocolate mingling together. Mello had never liked the taste of tobacco; it was the reason why he didn't smoke, but tasting Matt made it so much better.

Mello's tongue overpowered Matt's and he pushed him down onto the couch. Matt blushed; chocolate never tasted so sweet. One hand running through Matt's hair, he used the other to blindly stub out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray.

Mello overbalanced- stretching his arm to the ashtray had shifted his centre of gravity and he toppled off the couch, pulling Matt with him. With a loud bump, they landed next to Matt's video game; its miniscule screen flashing with big red letters. GAME OVER.

"Bu- but it was the last level… and I lost" sobbed Matt. Mello cupped Matt's chin and placed a light kiss on his lips. Smirking and looking directly into the other man's eyes he said: "Wasn't this a game worth losing?"


	2. Chapter 2

LoveGame (Mello x Matt) Chapter 2

For the next few days, Matt kept catching Mello's eyes. A mischievous sparkle glittered in them, making his heart pound twice as fast as usual. During meetings to plan their next move against Kira, Mello blew kisses at Matt behind Rod's back; enjoying the reaction he got. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"I know what you guys are doing and it's freakin' nasty" said the mafia boss "Not when I'm around, you fairies." Mello raised his gun so it was level with the bridge of Rod's nose. "I think you're forgetting that you work for me. If you don't wanna be killed by Kira, leave my relationship alone" he threatened, still daunted by the fact he was facing a deadly criminal. "Fine man, but don't blame me if Near finds Kira while you're getting distracted by Game-boy over there" muttered Rod.

"What did you say?" hissed Mello "Keep Near out of this... He has nothing to do with it. Don't mention his name in front of me." His temper got the better of him and he shifted the gun slightly and fired it; the space between Rod's ear and the bullet was merely a few milimetres.

A strangled squeal came from behind Rod Ross and the shinigami Sidoh emerged, obviously terrified of having a gun fired in his direction, despite the fact that he was a god of death and immune to human killing methods. The bullet was lodged in the wall and Sidoh's eyes darted from Mello to the small piece of metal. Rod only looked mildly perturbed by the fact he was just shot at and Mello cursed himself for not remembering that physical violence didn't threaten the leader of the mafia.

However, the prospect of an unseen killer with supernatural abilities was enough to make him comply.

"Got it?" Mello snarled. "Yeah, and put that gun down... I think the dead guy's gonna shit himself" he replied. Mello held eye contact as he lowered his weapon. "Right, now how are we going to abduct the NPD Director?" he asked, turning to face the others. His eyes rested on Matt, who was busy playing on his game console, the faint glow from the screen lighting up his face.

Matt's thumbs flicked the buttons frantically, occasionally tilting the console as if it would have an effect on the game. Concentration was written on his face, looking as determined as he would be in a life or death situation. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a tingling feeling spread through him, breaking his focus and causing his cheeks to colour slightly.

Mello was looking at him; he could sense it.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he swallowed. He switched his attention back to the screen and he realised he was about to fall off a ledge and he made a sudden jerk as he desperately tried to save his character. Matt breathed a sigh of relief when he made his narrow escape. "Not today" he thought triumphantly.

The corner of Mello's mouth turned upward as he put his gun back into his waistband. Matt always got so passionate about his games and although he had yet to see the full extent of his passion, Mello was sure he could be just as caring to the ones he loved.

The meeting concluded forty five minutes later and everyone filed out of the room. Well, everyone but one. Matt remained hunched over his game and Mello walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "The meeting is over ya know?" he said quietly.

"Yeah I know" replied Matt. It was then that Mello looked down at the console and the screen was blank. Matt met the blonde's eyes and said: "You know, I really appreciated you standing up for me earlier…"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Mello "Of course I'd stick up for you. You mean too much to me and I don't care what those guys think." Matt's face turned pink, clashing slightly with his red hair.

Mello smiled and said: "I'll fight anyone for you… even if it is Mario, Link and Sonic."


End file.
